¿Te he perdido?
by ChicaLinkinPark
Summary: Garu reflexiona de las cosas que han sucedido en la aldea de Sooga. Completo finalmente.
1. Te he perdido

_He aquí mi primer fic, es corto, pero bueno algo es algo. Y es mas largo que la primera vez que lo subí!_

_Nos Leemos Abajo_

**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes no son míos (INNER: Ya quisieras)_

**Summary:** Garu reflexiona sobre cosas que han pasado en la aldea de Sooga…

_**P.D.: **Los HORRORES ortográficos son gratis y las notas de la autora no pueden faltar_

¿Te he perdido?

(POV GARU)

Reflexionar, eso era lo que tenia que hacer antes de decir (O escribir) algo, pero nunca tomaba en cuenta eso, podía ser un Ninja, pero a la hora de hablar no media cuanto daño causa una palabra, oración o frase. De los errores se aprende, pero lo que había hecho causo daños incorregibles….

Y decir que ayer empezó todo este problema.

**_.Flashback._**

Me encontraba entrenando con Abio, y de repente pregunto

-Oye Garu, ¿Cómo te cae Pucca? – Pregunto intrigado

(Escribiendo en la pizarra) La verdad esa niña es una completa molestia **(N/A: Me suena tipo Sasuke), **me persigue y no me deja en paz dos segundos. Es realmente odioso que haga siempre lo mismo, como si algún día me fijara en ella, es muy tonta y sobre todo no es capaz de darse cuenta de que no me llegará interesar una niñita débil y patética como ella - Terminé de escribir en la pizarra con cara de odio

Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de que Pucca había leído TODO, sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y con el corazón roto levanto la mirada y…

-¿Te piensas que porque eres un Ninja eres honorable? Yo que sepa un Ninja respeta a los demás y no es de dañar a las personas, cosa que tú estas haciendo ahora y si tan débil te parezco, ¿Por qué he vencido a Tobe y a sus ninjas cuando estas en peligro? En todo caso TU eres el débil por que no eres capaz de venir a decírmelo en la cara** (N/A: Eso es Pucca, déjalo de cara a ese engreído! Que lo tiene de lo mas merecido)** - Dijo Pucca completamente enojada

-¡Ha… ha… hablaste! - Tanto Abio como yo estábamos realmente impresionados

-Claro, ¿Para que voy a seguir con un voto de silencio, por alguien que ni me aprecia? Y es mas me considera debil y patética, cuando soy mejor Ninja que este, y encima es un cobarde - Dijo aquella niña que tenia el corazón roto, sin más Pucca se fue dejandonos con la boca abierta.

**_.Fin Flashback._**

Aquella niña que me había perseguido desde que me conoció, me dijo esas palabras con un deje de desprecio y odio, esa niña que me había amado durante todo este tiempo, se ha convertido en una persona fría y distante en vez de lo que era, esa persona que con su presencia alegraba el lugar, esa joven Ninja que me salvo durante tantas ocasiones poniendo su vida en riesgo, y decir que la rechacé hostilmente, sin pensar en sus sentimientos, sin pensar que ella era la causa de que mi vida fuera una completa aventura, que cada segundo que estaba con ella era distinto a los otros, ella hacia lo imposible por protegerme **(N/A: Debería ser al revés, que poco caballeroso!)** y hacer lo impensable por lograr que me fijara en ella y yo con mi enorme ego destruyo a la única persona que me ha amado y me ha acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Nunca pensé en perderla, pensé que ella estaría siempre ahí por mas rechazos que le diera, pero me equivoque y así me fue, dañe a la persona que le daba un rayo de luz a Sooga, de los errores se aprende, pero cada error no tiene vuelta atrás, y este ni vuelta atrás ni para seguir adelante, Pucca a sido una gran persona con todos a su alrededor, y ahora yo soy el culpable de su tristeza y su odio hacia mi. De ninja honorable no tengo ni un pelo, soy realmente alguien despreciable, y mas aun cuando destruí tu corazón, Pucca…

(FIN POV GARU)

…

Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, corrección uno sabe lo que tiene pero no piensa que lo puede llegar a perder… Y a esto todos lo experimentamos de una u otra forma

-¿Te he perdido, Pucca? - Dijo Garu luego de su reflexión, rompiendo así su voto de silencio y descubriendo que ella era importante en su vida.

…

**Que les pareció? Se aceptan quejas, cartas bombas, aplausos, tomates (NO SE ACEPTAN CARTA DOCUMENTO Y/O DEMANDA! No quiero tener que buscar un abogado T_T) Me costó un poco la narración, y después que lo elimine y lo re subí le cambie todo le puse mucha reflexión y trate de hacerlo mas largo, te lo dedico Maestro Jedi, si no, no seria un fic como lo es, seria un texto, un simple, aburrido y depresivo texto! Como has visto es la idea original solo que un poco mas largo :D Como me habías dicho, si ya se no es taan largo como quería pero me gusta así, deje de cara a Garu!**

**INNER: Me has sacado las lágrimas!**

**Yo: Esto es nuevo, mi INNER insensible se ha vuelto una llorona! Me despido antes que me mate! (Lo saco de mi, estoy orgullosa mientras no lo use conmigo) (Cambiamos de roles! )**

**INNER: Vuelve acá! Noos Leemos Prontoo**

**Yo: Eso lo decía yo! Ahora cobraras tu! Beeesooos y no olviden dejar un review a esta triste autora  
><strong>


	2. Finalmente me has perdido

¡Hola! No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. Fuera de chiste, senti que debía concluir esta historia con un mejor final (INNER: Uno más drámatico e inesperado) y se lo dedico a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo y al volver a leer sus reviews (INNER: Un año y medio después) me dieron la inspiración suficiente para este "final" (si se puede llamar así)

**P.D:** Los HORRORES de ortografía son gratis

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>P.O.V PUCCA<strong>_

¿Amor? Conozco bien ese sentimiento, solía sentirlo hace poco pero las cosas cambian cuando destruyen tus estúpidas ilusiones.  
>¿Quién soy? Soy alguien que ya no se cree capaz de amar como antes, alguien que tiene miedo de confiar nuevamente y que le terminen fallando. ¿Todo por qué? Porque cuando te fallan una vez, las cosas no vuelven a ser lo que eran.<p>

Cuando Garu mencionó esas palabras sumamente crueles, sentí un sonido como de cristal. Ese sonido que ocurre cuando el cristal está estrellándose contra el suelo, sin poder evitar que se quiebre completamente. Así sonó mi corazón rompiéndose, al igual que un cristal, un frágil y delicado cristal.

Por mucho tiempo pensé que aunque sea en una milésima parte Garu me quería. Pero la vida es caprichosa y compleja, aquello solo era una vaga ilusión; una que era fácil de quebrar pero difícil de olvidar, exactamente como mis sentimientos por Garu.

Creo que mi situación se explica fácilmente en esta frase:  
>-Tira un plato al suelo.<br>–Listo.  
>– ¿Se rompió?<br>–Si.  
>–Ahora pídele perdón.<br>–Perdón.  
>– ¿Volvió a ser igual?<br>–No.

Creo que por fin me has perdido Garu, lograste tu objetivo.

_Lo admito, extraño como todo solía ser. Pero también puedo admitir que acepté el hecho de que las cosas han cambiado._

A fin de cuentas, cuando algo está roto no es igual que antes.

* * *

><p>Millones de gracias por leer mi corta historia, mis mejores deseos para ustedes.<p> 


End file.
